


Cry Wolf

by Weeblswobl



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weeblswobl/pseuds/Weeblswobl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey is the hero of the hour, Mike braces for more misery, and Donna is in tears. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Some stories write themselves. This was one of them.

It was November 12, and the general air at Pearson Hardman was one of euphoria.  The firm had just won a very publicly-waged, protracted battle that saved one of the largest financial institutions in the country from going under.  And Harvey Specter was the hero of the hour.

“Would you stop grinning like an idiot? You’re starting to creep me out,” said Harvey, throwing his briefcase on the floor and collapsing into his office chair.

“I’m sorry, I’m still trying to get over the fact that _you had a press conference,_ ” said Mike animatedly.  He paced back and front of the window, burning off residual adrenaline. “I mean who does that? I thought that kind of thing only happened on TV.  That was epic.”

“Didn’t you know? Harvey _adores_ the spotlight,” said Donna mischievously from the doorway.  “Bright lights, all those wanna-be starlets with delusions of grandeur….”

“Someone’s definitely deluded around here,” smirked Harvey.  “Is there something you wanted?”

“Jessica wants to see you in fifteen.  And Louis stopped by twice looking for Mike.”

“Thanks,” said Harvey.  Mike just groaned.

“Cheer up there, Sparky,” said Donna.  “Louis is in a good mood today.  Rumor has it that Jessica is on the verge of approving his request for bi-monthly mock trials.”

 “Please tell me you’re joking,” said Mike, his enthusiasm suddenly deflated like a popped balloon.  He headed out the door mumbling under his breath, “The man _lives_ to torture me.”

Donna’s expression turned pensive and she said to Harvey, “You did good today.” 

“I did, didn’t I?” said Harvey with a satisfied grin.   His eyes sparkled at the compliment, and she warmed to the thought that, as always, her opinion of him mattered just as much as that of the most influential of the Senior Partners.

X o X o X o

The offices had become joyfully chaotic, as the celebration of Harvey’s victory continued.  Cases and clients were still seen to, but the day’s events had produced a casual weekend-at-work feel that the firm hadn’t collectively experienced for some time.  After heading off to talk to Louis, Mike had disappeared from Harvey’s office for a few hours.  Later that afternoon, he arrived back at Donna’s desk to drop off some background research for one of Harvey’s new clients.

 “Just shoot me now.  They’re going for it.   Mock trials every other month, starting in January," he said miserably.

He noticed after a second that Donna was staring at him with tear stains running down her face.

“Hey, you don’t have to audition again. I told you were awesome.”

Donna gazed at him a moment, dabbed her eyes with a tissue and sniffed.  She said sadly, “I try.”

“You don’t try,” said Mike happily. “You _rule_.  I’ve gotta get these to Harvey. Okay if I go in?”

She merely nodded her head and gestured to his office.  Mike never noticed that the usual conspiratorial gleam in her eyes was nowhere to be found.

X o X o X o

Mike worked in Harvey’s office for the better part of two hours.  Donna had gotten used to the muffled voices coming through the closed door, and was deeply engrossed in typing up Harvey’s settlement notes.  She didn’t notice Louis until his voice at her ear startled her.

“Hey Donna,” said Louis, leaning far too close over her desk for comfort.  “I’m trying to locate the 2004 template for the firm’s standard living will agreement, and Norma’s gone home for the day. You wouldn’t happen to know where they are stored on the server, would you?”

Donna suddenly burst into tears at the request and said, “I can’t right now, Louis. I’m sorry.”

“Whoa, whoa okay,” said Louis, backing away from Donna’s desk a few paces.  “I just had a question… I’m over that whole ‘come work for me’ phase, really.  Okay, well I’ll ask one of the paralegals,” he said as he briskly walked down the hallway.

X o X o X o

“Here,” said Mike triumphantly.  He was sitting on Harvey’s office sofa wearing a layer of open file folders like a blanket, which fell to the floor when he leaned forward to show Harvey a slip of paper.

“This email, look at the date.”

“What about it?”

“Look at the _time_ ,” said Mike, gazing at Harvey as if the answer was painfully obvious. “This message supposedly arrived at 3:25 p.m. on June 24.”

“So?”

“So, Hendricks was giving a state-of-the-company speech at the time.  How is it not one of the five hundred people in the audience noticed him playing with his phone?”

“Hmmm, could have been delayed.  But it’s worth checking into.”  Harvey’s voice faded distractedly as he looked over Mike’s shoulder and frowned.

“What’s wrong?” said Mike, turning to look out the glass wall into the hallway.  Donna was at her desk but there was no one else around.

“Let’s take a break,” said Harvey.  “Why don’t you go get some food and we’ll meet back here in half an hour.”

“Now?” said Mike, incredulous. “When we’re right in the middle of-“

“Mike,” said Harvey.  The tone in his voice told Mike in no uncertain terms that the request was not a suggestion.

“Oh, sorry,” Mike’s face fell and he nervously began to pick up the files on the floor.

“It’s okay,” Harvey’s voice softened.  “You can leave that. We’ll pick this back up at 6:30.”

“Okay,” said Mike, both relieved and puzzled.  Harvey didn’t notice Mike’s exit from the office as his gaze was still focused on the work area beyond.

X o X o X o

Harvey pushed open the door to his office, and noticed that Donna was staring intently at an empty spreadsheet on her computer monitor.

“Everything okay?” he said as he walked up around the counter to stand behind her desk.

He knew something was definitely wrong when she merely said “Fine,” and continued to stare at the image in front of her.

“Yes and I’m sure most people who are fine spend their time staring at empty spreadsheets,” he said, concern starting to seep into his voice.

She sighed tiredly and said, “I’m just…distracted.” She picked up a file folder and opened it, thumbing through its contents.  Her sudden, exaggerated focus on her work had long been a silent signal between them that it was time for Harvey to be on his way.

She had turned half around to reach for a highlighter when Harvey covered her hand with his, trapping it on the desk saying softly, “Hey.  _Talk to me._ ”

She looked up at silently, then, eyes brimming with unshed tears.  Harvey had never seen her look so fragile, as if her entire being was made of glass that would shatter with the utterance of a single word.

He grasped her Donna’s hand and slowly pulled her up from her chair, wrapping his arms around her and feeling her shake with silent sobs.

She pulled away suddenly, wiping her eyes saying “I’m going to get mascara all over your jacket.”

Harvey framed her face in both his hands, kissed her on the forehead and said softly, “Ask me if I care.”

She put her head on his shoulder then, relaxing completely into the embrace.  Harvey tried to stifle the worry that was suddenly consuming him.  He had _never_ seen her like this. She’d been subject to the wrath of angry clients, irate Senior Partners,  even the death threats of a near-homicidal witness, but nothing ever fazed her. He almost didn’t want to know what would reduce a woman as strong as Donna to the trembling figure in his arms. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” he said gently.

She didn’t answer but he felt her nod her assent against his shoulder.  After a moment, she pulled away, and he took the opportunity to pull her by the hand into his office.

Harvey led her to a corner of the office that was least visible from the hallway and turned to her with a concerned gaze.  He wiped a strand of hair out of her face and said, “What’s going on?”

She stared at the floor and said in a broken voice, “It’s Melissa.”

 _Oh damn_ , Harvey thought.  He had been prepared to go after whoever was responsible for reducing Donna tears, but at the mention of her sister’s name, he was hit hard by the reality that there were some situations that even the best closer in the city couldn’t fix.

“I take it the test results came back,” said Harvey, trying to keep his voice level.

“Yeah,” said Donna.  She took a deep breath and tried to maintain her composure.  “They said that the chemo was a long shot, but we had hoped…”

“How long does she have?” asked Harvey. 

“Six months, maybe?” choked Donna. “They say it’s just an estimate.  _God_ , Harvey…”

He wrapped her in his arms again and held her as she let the tears fall.  Mike approached the door to his office carrying two white paper bags of take-out, but let go of the door handle at the shake of Harvey’s head.

“Whatever you need,” Harvey whispered into her ear. “You know I’m here.”

“This is good,” said Donna, tightening her arms around Harvey just slightly.  Harvey was relieved that the tremors had stopped.  He pulled away and said, “Do you want to take next week off, fly out to Denver?”

“Thanks,” she said, gratefully.  "I would, but my parents and I have been trying and all the flights are oversold thanks to that snowstorm that hit earlier in the week.   Maybe the week after.”

Harvey let go of her and walked over to his desk where he picked up the phone. 

“Mark, hi, it’s Harvey.  Is the company jet still on standby this weekend?... Great. Listen, I’d like you to prep a trip to Denver for tomorrow afternoon, no overnight… Yeah… Will do…. Three…. Thanks, Mark.  Send me a text when you’ve confirmed the arrangements.”

Donna gazed at Harvey with stunned eyes. “ _What_ are you doing?”

“I’m getting you and your parents out to Denver. Tomorrow,” he said, pleased with himself.

“Harvey, you just booked the corporate jet. Do you have any idea how much the firm is going to bill for a personal trip like this?  I don’t think I can afford that.”

“ _You_ don’t have to,” he said softly, walking back over to where she stood. “ _You_ need to be there for your family.  Let me take care of the rest.”

Donna’s eyes were glistening again, but this time they were accompanied by an affectionate grin.  She leaned over and kissed Harvey on the cheek and whispered, “Thank you.”

“Careful,” Harvey said playfully. “Everybody is going to want one of those.”

“I won’t tell if you won’t,” she retorted. “Can’t have people realize we’re going soft around here.”

“Speak for yourself,” said Harvey, huffing in mock indignation.  “I am a ruthless, corporate bastard.”

She beamed at him and in a voice heavy with emotion said those three little words:

“That you are.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really starting to love the Harvey & Donna relationship, especially after this last ep.


End file.
